Il reviendra
by a.Crazy.One
Summary: One-Shot. Il est parti, en me laissant ici. Il m'a quitté, contre son gré. Mais il reviendra. Je sais qu'il reviendra...


_Coucou! Eh oui, je suis en feu! J'ai écrit ça hier soir, alors que j'aurais dû dormir lol. J'ai eu un gros coup d'inspiration, même si je crois pas que ce one-shot soit très original. En fait, c'est un genre de song-fic je crois, mais sans chanson lol. Enfin, je vais vous laisser lire vous-même! _

**Il reviendra**

Le soleil brille, éclatant tel un sourire. Ou peut-être cela devrait-il être le contraire; un sourire éclatant comme le soleil… Enfin, je ne sais plus. Les oiseaux chantent, mélodieux tel un ensemble de violons. Est-ce mélodieux, un ensemble de violons? J'imagine, mon mari me le dit toujours. Les arbres… Ils font quoi, les arbres? À part pousser, je ne vois pas trop. Bref, les arbres font ce qu'ils ont à faire. C'est une journée normale, quoi.

Moi, je suis assise dans un immense parc rempli de gens de tous âges. Cependant, j'y suis toute seule. Mon époux est parti en voyage, il y a quelques semaines. Je me sens perdue, sans lui à mes côtés. J'ai voulu venir avec lui, mais il m'a dit que là où il allait, ça n'était pas un endroit pour moi. Mais il n'a pas comprit que tous les endroits au monde sont pour moi tant qu'il y est aussi, et que nul lieu n'est pour moi s'il n'y est pas. Mais bon, je n'ai pas insisté. J'ai bien vu qu'il tenait à y aller seul.

_Il est parti en me laissant ici_

Je lui ai demandé quand il comptait revenir. Il m'a répondu que c'était un très long voyage, qu'il ignorait quand il rentrerait. Il ne savait même pas s'il reviendrait, un jour. Je ne comprenais pas; comment pouvait-il m'abandonner ainsi? Constatant mon désarroi, il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait. J'ai bien vu qu'il ne le pensait pas vraiment, mais je n'ai rien dit, et j'ai fait semblant de me porter mieux. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser penser que je souffrais de son départ, il se serait inquiété pour moi; ça aurait gâché son voyage.

_Il m'a quitté contre son gré_

Alors il est parti, le sourire aux lèvres, la tristesse dans les yeux. Il a été contraint de s'en aller; on avait besoin de lui là où il est présentement. Je suis sûre que s'il avait eu le choix, il serait resté près de moi. Mais bon, il a promis qu'il reviendrait; alors je l'attends.

_Mais il reviendra,  
Je sais qu'il reviendra_

Les journées sont longues sans sa présence, sans ses lèvres contre les miennes, sans sa peau réchauffant la mienne, sans son cœur battant à l'unisson avec le mien. Mais je sais qu'il pense à moi, qu'il m'embrasse de loin, qu'il me réchauffe de là où il est, que son cœur bat en même temps que le mien. Et pourtant, je ressens un vide, dans mon cœur; comme s'il m'avait quitté pour toujours, comme s'il ne reviendrait jamais. Mais il a promis; il reviendra.

_Il reviendra  
__Même si je ne le crois pas_

Il reviendra, je le sais. Il a promis. Notre histoire ne pourrait pas se terminer ainsi. Nous avons tant de choses à vivre encore, il ne peut pas me laisser toute seule, comme ça, il ne peut pas m'abandonner. Nous ne pouvons pas laisser notre roman en suspens, comme ça. Il n'a pas le droit de me délaisser ainsi. J'ai besoin de lui pour vivre. Mais il a promis qu'il reviendrait; je l'attendrai toute ma vie s'il le faut.

_Il reviendra pour moi_

Je sais qu'il ne peut pas vivre sans moi, lui non plus. Il m'aime, je l'aime. Alors il reviendra. Je le sais. Il reviendra. Il m'aime, et on n'abandonne pas quelqu'un qu'on aime comme ça, sans raison. Alors il reviendra, j'en suis certaine.

_Il s'est engagé, il doit assumer_

Mes amis ont essayé de me distraire. Ils croient que je suis malade, ou un truc du genre. Ils m'ont emmené voir des films; des films d'amour. S'ils tentaient de me faire oublier mon mari, alors c'est plutôt raté; en plus, le personnage principal ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à mon bien-aimé. En fait, ça m'a plutôt plu; ça m'a permis de me rappeler combien il était beau.

_Il en est conscient, son visage me hante_

Enfin, disons que je préfère lorsque mes amis se mêlent de leur vie. Quand ils s'immiscent dans la mienne, ils ne font que tout gâcher. Ils persistent à me dire qu'il ne reviendra jamais, qu'il est parti pour toujours; mais ils ne savent pas qu'il m'a promis. Ils peuvent bien dire ce qu'ils veulent, je sais qu'il reviendra. Un voyage ne peut pas durer une éternité. Il va forcément revenir.

_Mais il reviendra  
__Je sais qu'il reviendra_

Je me promène dans le parc, paisiblement, en pensant à lui. Il m'a dit qu'il allait loin, mais ne m'a même pas donné le nom de sa destination. Quand je le lui ai demandé, il a dit que lui-même l'ignorait, qu'il ne le saurait qu'une fois qu'il y serait. Je lui ai aussi demandé s'il me dirait où il était, une fois qu'il le saurait. Il m'a répondu que s'il le pouvait, il s'empresserait de le faire. J'imagine qu'on le lui a interdit, puisque je ne n'ai toujours pas de nouvelle de lui.

_Il reviendra  
__Même si je ne le crois pas_

Je me balade toujours, songeuse. Tiens, voilà une bien drôle de pierre. Elle a la forme d'un cœur. Peut-être est-ce un cadeau de lui! Je savais qu'il ne m'avait pas oublié. Peut-être est-ce qu'il m'annonce l'endroit ou il se trouve! Ou peut-être même m'annonce-t-il son retour prochain!

_Il reviendra pour moi_

Sur la pierre, je vois mon nom. Je savais, ça vient de lui! Mais pourquoi m'avoir offert une roche?

_Mais il reviendra_

Et une aussi grosse pierre, en plus! Je ne peux même pas la déplacer tellement elle est lourde.

_Je sais qu'il reviendra_

Enfin, cessons de s'attarder sur des détails. Il me serait plus utile de lire ce qu'il m'a écrit plutôt que de perdre mon temps à me questionner inutilement.

_Il reviendra_

" Hermione, ma chère et tendre…"

_Même si je ne le crois pas_

"Je suis parti là où tu ne peux me suivre..."

_Il reviendra pour moi_

"Là où même sans toi…"

_Mais il reviendra_

"Le paradis existe…"

_Je sais qu'il reviendra_

"Là où tous mes péchés me sont pardonnées…"

_Il reviendra_

"Là où de la maison…"

_Même si je ne le crois pas_

"Tu ne peux me contacter."

_Mais il reviendra_

"Hermione…"

_Je sais qu'il reviendra_

"Ma tendre épouse…"

_Il reviendra_

"Ne pleure pas…"

_Même si je ne le crois pas_

"Je t'aime…"

_Il reviendra pour moi_

"Je ne reviendrai pas."

_Mais il reviendra_

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Pourquoi dit-il ça?

_Je sais qu'il reviendra_

Il m'a promis qu'il reviendrait! Il m'a promis…

_Même si je ne le crois pas_

Je t'aime, Drago! Reviens! Ne m'abandonne pas, pas maintenant!

_Il reviendra pour moi_

Il est parti…

_Je sais qu'il reviendra…_

Il ne reviendra pas.

* * *

_Voilà! Vous en dites quoi? Je le saurai jamais si vous laissez pas une petite trace de votre passage!_


End file.
